8 Steps
by cinnamon-dropx
Summary: Think about, 8 Steps and you may never see you soul mate again...One Shot...please r & r!


Chapter 1

**8 Steps**

_..::midnite-azn::.._

One Shot

Sakura walked down the street, tears glistening in her eyes. She shivered slightly and wrapped her thick jacket around her.

"Why did you have to leave me like that?"

"_Look Sakura, it's not you, it's me-"Yamazaki started._

_Sakura had been dreading these words. This line only meant one thing, relationship over._

"_Over these last few weeks, I've realised something. I love you, but not in the way lovers would. The only love I feel for you is a friendly love-" _

_She knew it, it was over. Over the last few weeks, Sakura's lover, Yamazaki had stopped calling her. Stopped seeing her. In short, he had ceased all contact with her. _

"_I'm really sorry Sakura, it's over..." and there Yamazaki left it hanging._

_Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. So their relationship had meant nothing...anything at all... Jealousy, anger and sadness consumed her mind in that moment. Abruptly, Sakura left the table._

"_It's alright Sakura; you'll find your true love one day..." the little voice in head assured her._

But that was 2 weeks ago and Sakura had tried a new way of thinking.

Sakura tried with all her mind to push Yamazaki out of her mind.

Briskly, Sakura crossed the pedestrian crossing but stopped when she heard a little ringing noise.

::Ring Ring::

Sakura's hand started to trembled as she reached down into her pocket for her cell phone.

::Ring Ring:;

Her eyes widened as disbelief ran through her body.

"MOVE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE TRAFFIC!!!"

But Sakura, didn't hear this rude remark, or the gesture. She was too busy trying to make up her mind whether to answer Yamazaki on the phone or not. Finally deciding to answer the phone, she quickly crossed the road.

"Sakura speaking"

Expectantly, Sakura was bombarded with a whole lot of apologies like-

"Look Sakura baby, I didn't mean it, I was stupid. I really miss you. Etc. etc."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

---o0o---

Syaoran shook his head and groaned as he walked down street. Yelan had yelled at him again...

"_You are going to be the next Leader. And here you are lazing around not doing anything. You can't even find a suitable lady to be your mistress!! Not ever responsib-"_

"_But-"Syaoran protested._

"_NO buts!!! If you don't change your attitude young man, I will have to tell the Elders that you are not ready and we shall have to hand the future of the Li Clan to your cousin Ryou."_

_This was what Syaoran did not want to happen. To see his despised cousin with a smug face was like nightmare to him. Silently Syaoran bowed his head to his mother._

_But was his fault that Rika cheated on him again? _

Syaoran sighed heavily and continued to walk down the street.

His mind wandered away to the future of the Li Clan, why he never seemed to be occupied when his mother came in, but was always working when she was not around... maybe it was to do with Ryou, how he always seemed to give Syaoran a hard time, smirking at him, taking Rika with him.

"_Syaoran baby? Answer me? What's wrong?" Rika looked at Syaoran with a worried look on her face._

"_Don't baby me Rika, you know what I am talking about." Syaoran growled._

"_I really don't know what you are talking about." Rika retained her innocent face._

_Syaoran raised an eyebrow._

_Rika blushed a deep shade of red._

"_Oh that, Syaoran, I didn't mean that. I was drunk and he just looked so-"Rika blurted out of her own guilty conscience._

"_You honestly expect me to believe that? If you were drunk Rika, you wouldn't know what I am talking about..."_

"_Okay, okay I did cheat on you...with Ryou..."Rika admitted regretfully, "but I love-"_

_Syaoran held up his hand as a sign for Rika to be quiet._

"_That settles it then."_

"_Settles what?" Rika asked, obviously confused._

"_It's over." And that was the end of that._

_**One Step...**_

Sakura glanced around her as Yamazaki ranted on and on about how he had been mistaken and regretting his decision etc. etc. For Sakura, it was an on and off situation. This had happened on 3 different occasions. It was quite tiring to keep up with the ever changing Yamazaki...

"_Sakura, I'm really sorry, but it's over, I don't love you anymore..."_

"_Look Sakura, I love you, but not as much as I should, and so-"_

"_Sakura, it really breaks my heart to say this, but I don't love you anymore..."_

I guess you could say it was a never ending cycle...

---o0o---

Syaoran surveyed his surroundings, reflecting on how his life had been, when Meilin died, nothing had ever been the same.

_::beep beep::_

"_MEILIN!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Syaoran yelled as a truck swerved round the corner, where Meilin stood who was posing for a photo on her Japan vacation._

"_AHHH!!!!!!!! HELP!!!" Meilin screamed, as the truck driver did not see her._

_Syaoran dived to save his fiancé, but it was too late. Meilin had gone._

And from that moment onwards, Syaoran's life went downhill. He turned cold, and refused to talk to anyone.

"Today, I'm going to think positive..." Syaoran tried the new perspective on life.

_**2 Steps...**_

Sakura sighed whether she would ever find her true love. Somehow her conscience felt the presence of one that could fill the rest of her life with happiness.

She had to find that person, and fast.

---o0o---

Syaoran suddenly stopped. A sensation that Syaoran had not felt in a long time. The sensation of love. His heart told him love was just around the corner and if he didn't see it soon, he would never see it again. Well, not the true love type...

_**3 Steps...**_

Sakura walked slower and glanced around at the people around her. She had to find him soon, or she might not ever see him again.

"Sakura? Are you there?" Yamazaki's voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, but I'm not too sure about my feelings." Sakura answered, she had learnt the structure of Yamazaki's apologies.

"Oh... but please Sakura...just give me one last chance-"

"There he goes again..." Sakura thought.

---o0o---

Syaoran looked around, not wanting to miss out on his chance, but he realised...

"What am I looking for? I don't' even know what she looks like. This is crazy. It's driving me nuts too...'

The voice in his head agreed.

"Slow down,. You're gonna miss her if you go that quickly. Relax man...'

_**4 Steps...**_

Sakura listened to Yamazaki occasionally adding comments like:

"I remember that, that was fun..."

"I feel that we've broken up too many times to go back..."

etc.etc.

It was getting too tiring...so boring too. Those comments only sparked more chances for Yamazaki to persuade Sakura to come back to him.

"He's gonna hit the million dollar mark with his phone bills at this rate." Sakura thought in her mind.

---o0o---

Syaoran spent that step calming down.

"In...out...in...out...calm down Syaoran...'

_**5 Steps...**_

Sakura thought about how she would break it to Yamazaki that she didn't love him anymore, as she realised in her heart that she didn't love him anymore.

"Sakura remember that time when we went to the beach, we had so many memories together. If you want more then-"Yamazaki still ranted on.

"Yamazaki" Sakura said sternly, but Yamazaki didn't hear her.

"-then come back to me. Think about it. One chance, I promise you, that you will never regret it"

It was almost like Yamazaki only called her up to listen to himself.

---o0o---

"_I love you Syaoran..." _

_Those were the last words Syaoran heard from Meilin before she went away. _

Syaoran was so sure that she was his soul mate before she died. Now he was so excited that he could find his soul mate that he could hardly contain his excitement, which earnt him nothing but weird stares by on-lookers.

The next leader of the Li Clan who was supposed to be serious and mature skipping with a huge grin plastered onto his face?? That was something to treasure.

_**6 Steps...**_

Sakura was losing hope now. There was no sign of him. Maybe he had already gone. That was very hard for Sakura to swallow; she had lost the chance of her life.

---o0o---

Syaoran too, was beginning to doubt his feelings. They had happened so quickly that it was very difficult to comprehend what had just happened. Syaoran slumped at the thought of that.

"She's gone...forever"

_**7 Steps...**_

(A/N: The last two steps are in Normal POV)

"Oof!!" Sakura groaned as another ignorant person bashed right into her.

"Oof!!" Syaoran also groaned as a person was pushed into him.

This was the last straw for both Sakura and Syaoran....

"BLOODY HELL!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Syaoran yelled at the person who had knocked him.

"STOP BANGING INTO ME!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Sakura shrieked back at the rude person.

_**8 Steps...**_

The two pairs of eyes faced each other with fury in their eyes. But, that changed.

_Sakura sniffed as the rain pelted down on her. Even her small pink umbrella could not keep Sakura dry, as water leaked through the holes. Suddenly a car streaked past, causing a rush of water towards Sakura._

"_Eeeeeek!!" Sakura fell down and started to cry._

_Sakura stopped at the sound of footsteps behind her._

"_Are you okay?" A hand reached out towards her._

_Sakura looked up and reached out toward the hand._

_Amber eyes..._

_Syaoran looked down at the timid young girl._

_Emerald eyes..._

Completeness surged through each of the soul mates' body, with a burning sensation in their heart.

The two just stared at each other in disbelief.

_I thought I lost you...and I would never see you again...._

Syaoran who regained his composure first flashed a smile at Sakura, who was gob smacked.

"Hey, have we met before?"

"Sakura? Are you there?"

---o0o--- ThE eNd ---o0o---

I finished...It took me aaaaaaaages lol!! Do you want a sequel...I guess not...it's only a one shot...

Please Read and Review!!!

..::always and 4eva::..

..::midnite-azn::..


End file.
